En un bar de Tokio
by nOcK-nOcK
Summary: Una corta, pero intensa y a la vez muy emotiva y romántica historia de amor/SORATO Dejen reviews


**Aquí os traigo un fic, no es mío pero le cambié algunas partes igual espero q les guste y xfa asesórenme para mis prox fics XDDDD.**

* * *

Era un día cualquiera, excepto por el hecho de que llovía a cántaros en la ciudad de Tokio y el alcantarillado no daba abasto.

El bar punto de encuentro estaba lleno hasta los topes y Yamato estaba sentado en la barra tomándose algo; un chaval de 16 años alto, con ojos azules que lo hacían en cierto modo especial y todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies.

En esos momentos entro una chica, una chica alta, pelirroja y sus ojos eran como 2 rubíes; no era especialmente atractiva, pero desde el primer momento en que la vio, Yamato se quedó prendado de sus ojos, unos ojos que por un momento le hizo olvidar porque estaba allí, le hizo olvidar que tenía un examen importante y que no podía llegar tarde, pero eso a el no le importaba porque esos ojos le hicieron olvidar hasta su nombre.

Se acercó, temeroso, por una parte quería marcharse, ignorarla, hacer como si nunca la hubiera visto, pero aquellos ojos, no podía, no debía marcharse, así que siguió avanzando con una decisión impropia de el que acostumbraba a ocultarse entre las sombras y a pasar inadvertido, pero esta vez no.

Con una voz temblorosa y llena de confusión e indecisión preguntó:

-¿perdona, puedo sentarme?

Vaya cagada, pensó. Como puedes ser tan tonto de acercarte a la chica que te gusta y preguntarle: ¿¿perdona puedo sentarme?? Pero eres tonto o peinas bombillas.

El seguía maldiciendo su estupidez cuando la chica, con voz suave y cálida respondió:

-si, por supuesto.

Ha dicho que si, pensó. No me lo puedo creer eso significa que se ha fijado en mi no??

Así que se sentaron juntos y empezaron a charlar, lo primero se presentaron como no, y Yamato pudo averiguar que se llamaba Sora, una joven de casualmente la misma edad que el, ¿que casualidad no?

Siguieron hablando hasta que tuvieron que desalojar el bar, que mas daba que Yamato hubiera faltado al examen posiblemente mas importante hasta la fecha, lo que importaba era que le gustaba una chica y que ella parecía demostrar una extraño afecto de quien conoce a alguien desde hace tiempo.

Al día siguiente quedaron en verse un bar más pequeño pero acogedor.

Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que había y se quedaron mirando un largo rato, sin saber muy bien que decir, solo mirándose fijamente, sin pestañear, como si estuvieran analizándose mutuamente en busca de alguna señal que les pudiera hacer sospechar de que uno solo intentaba hacer daño y perjudicar al otro, no la encontraron, finalmente fue Sora la que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿que tal la mañana?, has hecho algo además de estudiar.

-No que va, como no me presenté al examen tengo la recuperación dentro de unos días y la materia que entra se ha multiplicado por tres.

-Vaya, siento que por mi culpa no te presentaras al examen, lo siento.

-No pasa nada si hubiera ido se que me hubiera arrepentido, bueno y cuéntame tu que tal vas en el instituto.

-Pues bien, como siempre tengo ganas de acabar el curso y marcharme a estudiar al extranjero.

Siguieron hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde, aunque no se quedaron en ese bar sino que se fueron a andar por el estanque de los patos en el parque municipal, estuvieron andando por todo el coso alto, visitaron la catedral…en fin que no se aburrieron ni por un segundo y cuando ya estaban con los pies a punto de explotar y ellos mismos con un cansancio en el cuerpo increíble, Yamato, que hasta ahora solo había compartido una sincera relación de amistad con ella, se propuso dar un paso más y lanzarse, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella sin miedo a que ella le rechazara y que acabaran mal pero eso a el no le importaba, porque estaba decidido a, por una vez en la vida no temer las consecuencias, así que, con voz temblorosa pero segura le dijo:

-Sora yo quería decirte una cosa muy importante.

-Te escucho.

-Hace tiempo que salimos a dar una vuelta y a dar paseos juntos por el parque verdad

-Si, ¿adonde quieres llegar con esto?

-Quería llegar a que nos hemos hecho muy amigos pero me gustaría ser algo más.

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres pero no estoy segura, ¿podrías aclarármelo?

-Me gustas Sora me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi y quería saber, necesito saber si tu sientes lo mismo.

Yamato sentía sentimientos contradictorios: por un lado quería quedarse y hablar con ella saber lo que sentía por el, pero por otro lado quería echar a correr, no saber nada más de ella y aislarse del mundo para siempre, pero finalmente se quedó, mitad por curiosidad mitad porque las piernas no le respondían y se quedó para escuchar lo que Sora aparentemente no sabía como expresar.

-Yamato no se que decirte….por un lado tengo ganas de decirte que si que tu también me gustas que nos vayamos los dos solos y nos olvidemos de todo, el problema es que no se si estoy segura de ello.

Yamato sintió como una jarra de agua fría era vaciada sobre su nuca, sabía que le respondería eso, lo sabía mucho antes de preguntárselo; entonces, ¿por qué se lo has preguntado? Siguió dándole vueltas a este asunto durante lo que le pareció una eternidad pero que en realidad solo fueron los segundos que tardó Sora en responder con una nota de alegría en su voz:

- pero si tengo que arriesgarme y tengo que decidir, la verdad no sabría que responder, me lo paso muy bien contigo eres gracioso, simpático, pero no estoy segura de en que situación quiero estar contigo, si me puedes dar un día, solo un día no pido más y tendrás una respuesta a tu pregunta.

El aceptó, le dio un día de plazo para que Sora se aclarara sus ideas y el mismo las suyas.

Aquel día fue el más largo de toda su vida, al menos que el recordara

Bueno el hecho es que quedaron y allí se encontraron, y después del rencuentro se fueron a dar una vuelta y se sentaron en una de los bancos de la plaza y se miraron durante un rato sin saber muy bien como empezar la conversación, finalmente fue Sora la que fue directa al grano, mas o menos:

-He estado pensando mucho y creo que ya tengo las cosas bastante claras.

-Me alegro porque necesitaba cuanto antes una respuesta.

-Bien ayer me dijiste que sentías algo por mi y que querías saber si yo sentía lo mismo no?

-Por supuesto, y lo mantengo.

-He estado pensando mucho y no se si es que me gustas mucho o solo quiero ser una buena amiga tuya pero el caso es que prefiero arriesgarme.

Yamato no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, ¿significaba eso que aceptaba?

-No se si he oído bien, significa eso que ¿aceptas?

-Significa, que acepto.

Yamato sintió que algo estallaba en su interior algo que no había sentido nunca y que le hacía sentir vivo y lleno de emoción, pero justo cuando iban a culminar con un beso…

De repente Yamato se encontró en el punto de encuentro, 5 días antes unos minutos antes de que se lanzara a hablar con ella, todo había sido un sueño, una vaga esperanza que por unos fugaces instantes atravesó su temblorosa cabeza y le hizo pensar:

Todo ha sido un sueño, una ilusión pero me pareció tan real y por unos momentos me hizo sentirme tan lleno de vida y esperanza que no se si merece la pena arriesgarse una vez más a hablar con ella, si sale bien es posible que ya sepa lo que me espera, así que esta vez mas decidido que la anterior ocasión se acerco a ella y le preguntó:

-Perdona ¿puedo sentarme?

**ARIGATO X LEER ESTE FIC!!!**

**ESPERO Q ME DEJEN REVIWS **

**HASTA EL PROX FIC**

**ATT: SoRaTo0o4eVeR**


End file.
